Love Makes You Crazy
by LoganRox
Summary: Set after the break up. How I would like Logan to deal with it its kind of funny please try it. R


Chapter One: How He Deals

Rory was sitting their alone in front of Yale when her father came up from behind her. He looked over at his daughter and smiled. "It's pretty intimidating isn't it." Rory turned around quickly and saw her dad standing there she jumped up and gave him a hug. He gave Rory a kiss on the cheek smiled down on his daughter.

This from a far looked more then friendly although it was no more then a father and daughter reaction. But from where Logan was standing it looked much more sense he was a few 100 feet away he didn't notice that the man was her father.

Logan's head dropped and he walked away. He wasn't sure where he was headed all he new was that he needed to get away from this so he walked towards the Yale Daily News and went in and dropped into his chair he looked across at the now vacant desk where his Ace used to be and he took his anger out on the pencil which he gabbed into his notebook.

Even Paris had to feel bad for him. "Huntzberger are you okay? I mean your in the Yale Daily News for crying out loud."

Logan glared at her. "Haha Paris. Pick on the guy who feels like crap okay so what next are you going to yell at me for not working. Fine I'm sorry. All I know right now is that I am a complete idiot. I lost the only thing that I ever loved and worst of all is I couldn't ever tell her. So go ahead yell punch me I don't care anymore."

Paris looked at him. "For the record Rory isn't doing to good herself about the whole break up."

Logan snorted. "She looked pretty comfy hugging and kissing a guy."

Paris looked mad. "Are you saying that she has a new boyfriend and she didn't even tell me?" Paris wiped out her phone.

GG

Rory was just leaving the dining hall as her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Rory Gilmore how could you?"_

"How could I what Paris?"

"_You have a new boyfriend and you didn't even tell me?"_

"Paris I don't have a new boyfriend and honestly I have not got over the last one."

"_Oh okay" and Paris hung up._

Rory shook her head and headed over to the Yale Daily News.

GG

Paris looked at Logan. "You idiot she doesn't have a new boyfriend and guess what genius she isn't over you. So get off your ass and apologize to her."

Logan smiled a real smile. "Are you sure?"

Paris looked at him in disbelief. "No I have a habit of lying."

Logan looked at Paris. "I'll make a mental note of that." Logan smirked and walked towards the door then turned around. "At least I now know why you are so bitter all that lying has to put some where and tare." Logan laughed at his own joke then stopped and turned around. "I'll make sure to have that article done."

Paris looked serious. "Good."

Logan smirked. "...by the end of the year."

Paris looked at him. "At least your back though I'm not sure if that's a good thing. No I know that's a bad a thing. "

Logan new he loved her. She was different then all girls he new that when they jumped together off the scaffold. Then he thought to him self 'Did Paris just see my break down? Crap she did'.

Logan turned to Paris. "No one needs to know are little heart to heart or my break down right?"

Paris rolled her eyes. "No your reputation is safe."

Logan smiled then left and went to his dorm. When he opened the door he saw Colin and Finn with someone that he didn't know and he looked at the back of his head until he realized he did know this person. Tristan Dugray his Father's, sister's son. Or commonly know as his cousin. "Hey Tristan. Um guys I need you to do me a huge favor you in."

Finn stupidly agreed. Then Colin looked at Logan. "Not until you tell me what you want me to do."

Logan smirked at them. "Well you said that you both have been missing Ace and I have a plain to get her back sense I kind of messed up."

Finn looks at Logan questioning him. "Yes we have missed agent 99 a lot but really I thought you messed up a lot."

Tristan smirked and then laughed at Logan. "So are you in or not?" Logan asked in despair.

Colin and Finn looked at each other then both nodded there heads.

"Great lets get started so what I had in mind is something simple but at the same time showing how much I care. So what do you think?"

Colin smirked at Logan. "I think are little boy is growing up and is going to admit that he is in love with a girl." Logan glared at him, Colin chucked and smiled meaningfully at Logan. "No Max I think you and 99 are great."Colin and Finn laughed, Tristan stood in awe or more like he thought he was teleported to loney town USA. Logan grabbed a book and hit Colin and Finn in the head with it jokingly.

Logan looked at them. "Okay well here is my idea Colin and Finn go to the newspaper office and hand her the dress that she wore at the event for the LDB then blindfold her take her to the grounds where I'll meat you and I am going to try to get Seth to help me out and Tristan will if he one knows what's good for him and two if he wants to stay with us. Okay every buddy know what they are doing?"

They all nodded.

Logan smiled and thought 'I would really make a great reality show because there is way too much drama which is going to be changed A.S.A.P.'.

I know you hate me for ending it here but I have been working on it for a while and I just can't keep doing this chapter I like more little chapters to write that way more things happen. So I hope you liked it. Please review you don't know how much they mean to me. But be easy on me I am only a freshman in highschool. Oh and I know that I wrote that he was in a dorm not an apartment but I have been to New Haven I'm not saying it is a bad place but I could see him in a dorm more then anywhere else. I could be wrong there maybe some really nice apartment that I missed but that is just my point of view. If you read all the way to here thank you and I love you if you review.

-Charlotte


End file.
